The Perfect Year
by Lady Shinobu
Summary: Kaoru embarks in a new Journey. She leaves home and heads for California AU starring kaoru kenshin sano megumi and the other cast i can fit in.


Hi, Just a sotry I was inspired with. The characters might be a little ooc.. Wat the hell they probably don't even seem to be in chracter. I'm going to try to put the whole cast in here. Grr this is just going to be a pain the butt. Well I don't want to ruin it for you, but's it an KK. maybe.. MUWAHAHAH  
  
Disclaimer- This isn't mine Ruruoni kenshin nor The Luckiest Girl. It's all Beverky Cleary and that one guy who created Rurouni kenshin.. The names escapes my mind right now. Oh well you get it.  
  
The Perfect Year (considering to change it to Goodbye)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaoru woke to another day, today would be the day she ask her mother. Nothing could change her mind as she carefully walked down the stairs following the voices of her parents. As usually her parents were having breakfast in the kitchen. Her father sat reading the newspaper and her mother stood facing the stove.  
  
"Hi mom, Hi dad," she said kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru. You seem awfully cheery this morning." Her mother said while placing a plate of pancakes (yum) and a glass of juice in front of her.  
  
A breeze blew through the house when her mother opened the door. Fall has just started, school would soon start next week. Kaoru couldn't wait to see the familiar faces of her friends. This would be the year that everything would go perfectly for her. She had planned every nuance out.  
  
She needed to tell Aoshi it wouldn't work out, he was simply too boring. It wasn't her fault that everyone thought they were going out. A few dates and it was all over school that Aoshi was her boyfriend. This would be the day she set everything straight with him to clear the way for the new year.  
  
Her mother came back into the house with fresh cut roses from the garden and mail. "Oh, I got a letter from Tae. I wonder how she has been doing. With the heat in California I know it must have been terrible for the orange tree."  
  
Tae was a college friend of mom and they kept in touch by writing letters and calling each other every week. Tae also lived in California where they had a crop of orange tree. Mom opened the letter and began reading it while father grunted in response to the news. Dad wasn't much of a talker, he only talked when he had something to say.  
  
"Oh my, it seems like they want Kaoru to stay in California for the school year. Tsubame seems to be having problems and she thinks Kaoru would make a good influence to Tsubame. She says that Tsubame is going through a difficult phase. California is such a nice place but I'm sure Kaoru would rather spend her junior year here. I'm sure Tae would understand."  
  
I silently agree with her. I remember Tsubame, they had vacation with us and was pretty difficult. She was ten years old and was so quiet. She was such a shy girl and barely talked or looked at anyone.. How old was she now, 13 I think. She was 3 years younger than me. The subject was closed and I decided to broach upon my plan.  
  
"Mother, would the school year beginning and all, I was wondering if we could go shopping for that rain jacket I wanted." I said trying to gouge her reaction.  
  
"But Kaoru I told you that I didn't want you to wear those horrible yellow slickers. I thought you understood." She whisked the dishes to the sink and began washing them.  
  
"Dear, can you place those roses in a vase and put it on the kitchen table?" I complied and tried to approach the subject again.  
  
"Mom, I want that rain coat I been saving my money up for it and you know you said I could buy what ever I wanted if it was my own money." I said, while opening the cupboard and getting the vase out.  
  
"I know but I can't see why you would want such an ugly thing."  
  
"It's what everyone is wearing and I like it mom!" The yellow slicker meant everything to me. It would decided whether or not this would the perfect school year. I wanted the damn shabby yellow rain coat no matter what. I wanted to re-tape the slicker have things written on the slicker like everyone else.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and mom put the towel down after wiping her hands. "That must be the package, I'll be back dear." She came back holding a wrapped package and began to open it.  
  
"I know you wanted the yellow slicker but I saw this in the store and couldn't resist buying it for you." She pulled out a purple rain coat. It was gorgeous and must have cost a lot for her to buy for me. Still I was upset.  
  
"Mom, I can't believe you did this, what were you thinking! I saved my money up for the slicker that I wanted. It was MY money to buy what I wanted!" I was being absolutely horrid and stuff the roses into the garbage disposal and flipped the switch.  
  
It whirred and the roses disappeared. Mom looked at me like I grew horns. I had never done such a thing before and all over a raincoat.  
  
"What did you think you were doing. I'm going to tell your father, those were perfectly good roses. It's so late in the season now it'll be hard to have roses at the dinner table again." Mom grew livid the marched to the kitchen table.  
  
"Your daughter just stuffed roses down the disposal." Dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and folded his newspaper.  
  
"What happened?" He asked looking at me. "Mom went out and bought me a purple rain coat which she knew I been waiting to buy the yellow slicker one forever.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you Kaoru."  
  
"Let me buy the slicker than." Mom sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Fine, send me to California." It popped out of nowhere. Why oh why did I say send me to California?  
  
"I'm not going to send you to California just because you ground my roses Kaoru."  
  
"Let her go," Dad said out of nowhere. I glanced at him and he looked serious. "It's the chance of the lifetime for her."  
  
"No, she's going to be leaving for college in two years and she'll be moving away then." Mother said trying to thwart dad.  
  
"She's most likely to go to the state college and live 10 miles from here. Let her go, growing up and making mistakes is good for her. She'll be 18 soon and she won't have us there for everything. It'll be a good experience for a girl who never been a hundred miles from home."  
  
Mom looked resign, dad had won and made the decision. I would be going to California. A burst of excitement rushed through me. I was going to California! Forget school here, I was going to California to stay with Tae and Katsu. A new experience, wouldn't everyone be just jealous. I couldn't believe this was real. I needed to tell someone so they can reassure me it was. No one else but my best friend Misao popped into my head. I would miss all my friends here but this was a chance I couldn't take.  
  
I hugged dad and mom and ran to my room to call my friend Misao. When I rushed to my room, I got a phone called from Aoshi. Misao can have Aoshi, I always knew that she liked him. I don't care; I'll meet new boys in California.  
  
"Anything exciting happened?" He ask over the phone.  
  
"Yes" I said practically screaming into the phone.  
  
Wow, that was really..tiring. I really dun't know how other authors can write like this. I feel like I could have added more to the chapters tho, hmm maybe I'll do a revise. Well Arigatou for reading ^^ I really wanted to make Misao Tae's daughter because the whole bonding thing I want Kaoru and Misao to do but then there's the whole Aoshi problem. I'm sure many of you wouldn't like to see Misao and yahiko or Tsubame and Aoshi. Oh damn. I gave something oh well. Oh dear, this just might entice you to read my next chapter. So You'll have to settle for more of Tsubame and less of Misao.  
  
Why don't you go ahead and click review? 


End file.
